Too Late
by liveforthefight
Summary: Grissom really was too late. An anti-GSR fic. Cath/Sara Slash. Don't like/Don't read... Duh. No CD. T for safety, implied slash, and slight language. ONESHOT FORMERLY CSILOTRGIRL


A/N: An anti-GSR fic. Oneshot about what would happen if Grissom really WAS too late. Cath/Sara.

--

Grissom:

"Sara, would you come to my office , please?" I asked, almost pleading. I finally realized how much she meant to me after she almost died under that car. Now that she was healed and back at work, I was going to fix our friendship, and try a relationship. Sara was definitely worth it.

"Ooooookay?" She replied, obviously skeptical, and outwardly distrusting. I couldn't blame her, after all I had done to her, it was sensible that she would want to put up her walls around me, simply in self-protection. The fact that it made sense didn't stop the sting to my heart however. _Give her time _I thought, _She'll come around. _

I entered my office, with Sara close behind, and struck up what had to be the hardest conversation I had ever initiated in my life.

"So, after…. All that has happened recently… I ummmmm, thought maybe I could give us a chance." I said tentatively, trying to gauge her reaction.

"How dare you," she asked, furious. "expect me to wait for you for eight years, then go running into your arms after you finally got your head out of your ass because I was in a near-death situation?"

Greatfully, Sara's rant was interrupted by Catherine, who apparently caught the tail end of it as she was walking by. She then apparently had to add her two cents to the conversation.

"She's right. How dare you try to win her back now Gil? She warned you that if you took too long it would be too late. And now it is too late. I happen to know that Sara has gotten someone else, someone who could actually care about her for what she is, and not be afraid of their feelings."

SARA:

Grissom looked at me, as if confused at how I could ever get over my infatuation for him, which I later figured out was just admiration and a desire to always be the best student, both of which, when taken too far, can be mistaken for love. He then asked the question I had been dreading since he invited me into his office.

"Who?" I knew from experience that his short response was to mask the obvious pain in his voice.

"Actually, you know her quite well." I left my reply at that, waiting for it to sink in.

"Her?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Yes her. You obviously know nothing about me Grissom and have never bothered to try to change that. More than eight years and you never figured out that I was bi." At this, I pulled my fiancée into my arms, and gave her a blistering kiss, which she eagerly returned.

"Catherine?" He stuttered, now not only masking pain, but at a full-out loss for words.

"Yes, now if you excuse us we have to make some final preparations for the wedding, which you have also failed to learn about. I would think, Grissom, that a seasoned CSI such as yourself would at least notice the rock on my finger. All the boys know, and not because we told them either. They figured it out for themselves, but I guess you were just to busy with work to notice. I told you it would be too late, and now it is. You have never known less about me Gil, and I have never cared less at your indifference."

"But , Sara, I love you!" He said, in a last ditch attempt .

"I don't know if I ever truly loved you Grissom, but I certainly don't now. Goodbye."

And with that, my love and I went home. The moment we got there our clothes were removed, and since it would have taken too long to put them anywhere, they were simply thrown on the floor. Cat picked me up, placed me gently, and lovingly on the bed, and made love to me in a way that no one had ever done before. She was the first person to push past all my walls, and accept me for who I was, without the brave face I put on for the world. She was everything to me, and tomorrow, she would be my wife.

--

A/N: Anyway, I know it's really short, but it's just an idea I had. Let me know what you think!


End file.
